Iridiscencia
by zehn
Summary: Rin está vivo, más vivo que nunca.
1. Llegando a una meta

_**Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece, sus personajes, tampoco._

**Notas: **No hay mejor manera de superar un bloqueo de escritura que escribiendo más. Así que, otra tabla para 30vicios, esta vez, la de 24 horas, con Rin.

* * *

**Llegando a una meta**

"El agua tiene vida".

Eso le había dicho Haruka alguna vez, Rin no recordaba si su amigo estaba sobrio o no, pero se lo había tomado en serio, como muchas de las cosas que decía Haruka. La noche anterior, a eso de las ocho, lo había visto escabulléndose hacia una de las piscinas olímpicas, con Makoto detrás de él, preparado para detenerlo.

"Una vez te sumerges, sacará sus colmillos y atacará".

Cada vez que sus manos rasgaban la superficie, sentía los latidos de su corazón, ensordecedores. Cuando sacaba la cabeza para tomar aire, los gritos de la multitud lo abrumaban. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo se movían, atravesando el agua a toda velocidad, sin hacer caso de la resistencia.

"Mas no tengas miedo…"

Rin pocas veces tenía miedo, ésta era una de esas veces. Sus pies tocaron el extremo de la piscina, dándole el impulso que necesitaba. Recorrió los últimos cincuenta metros y cuando tocó la línea final, sacó la cabeza, para tomar aire y lo supo, más por los gritos a su alrededor que por la tabla de posiciones: acababa de gana su primera medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos.

En medio de los gritos, aplausos y una voz masculina amplificada por los altavoces, Rin se sintió vivo.

Más vivo que nunca.

* * *

_Más notas: _-Más adelante sólo incluiré las notas al final, para no fastidiar tanto. (A menos que haya advertencias o algo similar)  
\- Quería centrarme en el universo de otro de mis fics de Free! pero me arrepentí a última hora. Y planeo hacer solo drabbles así que siven algo de más de 500 palabras dentro de esta serie, pueden regañarme. No va a haber conexión entre uno y otro drabble, si la hay, lo diré.  
\- No hay más que decir, espero les guste.


	2. Experimentando algo nuevo

**"Experimentando algo nuevo" **

Su cuerpo se estremece bajo cada toque, su piel se eriza en los lugares que las puntas de los dedos han rozado y su temperatura sube cada vez más.

Se libera de su ropa, convencido de que de esta manera se sentirá mejor, como respuesta consigue una sonrisa traviesa, la palma de una mano sobre su pecho y una pregunta:

—¿Nervioso?

Rin sabe que, si no estuviera así, completamente a su merced, le golpearía.

—No —contesta, y sus caderas hacen un movimiento involuntario cuando la mano en sus pantalones se cierra.

Otra sonrisa y se está deshaciendo de las prendas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, no siente menos calor, pero al menos no hay nada que los separe ahora. Rin deja escapar un gruñido, acallado enseguida por un beso, una lengua rozando la de él y un par de manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Los labios descienden por su cuello, se detienen en su clavícula, para luego seguir su camino, hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Rin siente que se pierde entre el placer, el desespero y la necesidad, todas en aumento; cuando dos pares de ojos se encuentran, —respiraciones aceleradas y rostros enrojecidos—, mueve su cuerpo y murmura unas palabras, expresando sus deseos:

—¿Estás listo, Rin?

—No te detengas solo para preguntar — responde Rin, recibe una sonrisa como respuesta. No sabe cuántas veces ha recibido sonrisas durante ese tiempo, mas no le interesa.

Pronto olvidaría que tenía que encontrarse para cenar con Gou a las siete y media.

* * *

_Notas: _-Gracias totales por los comentarios, sepan que los leo todos y si no los respondo es puramente por falta de tiempo.

-¿Con quién estaba Rin? Eso queda a criterio del lector, por eso no quise escribir nombres, no revelar características especificas de la persona.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Free! ni con Rin, pero quiero decirlo: la mayor parte de mi juventud la pasé con canciones de Soda Stereo y, por ende, con la voz de Cerati. Así que, sin extenderme demasiado, descansa en paz Cerati, gracias por todo.


	3. Dando un paso adelante y dos atrás

**"Dando un paso adelante y dos atrás"**

Esa mañana, se había despertado a las ocho y treinta, diez minutos antes que su despertador sonara. Invadido por una energía casi eléctrica asistió al entrenamiento vespertino como siempre, puntual. El día anterior había mejorado su tiempo, por unas cuantas centésimas de segundo, esta vez sería un segundo completo, con suerte, dos.

Había un chico, de apellido Brown, a quien todos querían, era el mejor y más rápido del grupo, el entrenador lo alababa constantemente e insistía en que el chico podría ser el mejor representante del equipo de natación australiano.

Brown había respondido con una sonrisa, luego había vuelto a la piscina. Rin lo había observado hacer repeticiones, una y otra vez. Recordando sin querer, el club de natación de Iwatobi, a Haruka, a Makoto, a Nagisa, a Sousuke y la cantidad de veces que les había dicho que iría a los Juegos Olímpicos.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó al entrenador, que estaba a su lado. El hombre lo observó en detalle y luego respondió:

—Quizá. —Su tono era tan poco convincente, que Rin no pudo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, sólo a la piscina y a Brown que se acercaba flotando lentamente, hablando con un par de compañeros.

Rin no volvió a encontrar el ánimo ni la inspiración para volver a escribirle a Sousuke, él no lo entendería, nadie lo iba a entender. A sus catorce años, el mundo dio un giro total y en vez de sus sueños, vio un abismo negro y profundo, en el que no demoraría en caer.

* * *

_Notas: _-Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario/review, o como lo llamen :)

\- Éste fue uno de los primeros drabbles que escribí, pero le cambié el final varias veces, creo que más adelante escribiré algo más de Rin en Australia, eso sí, si todo va bien.


	4. Resplandeciendo

**Nota: **A diferencia de los otros drabbles, este está escrito en primera persona, he querido intentar un nuevo estilo, sólo por esta vez.

* * *

**"Resplandeciendo"**

Corro.

Mis botas hacen demasiado ruido mientras recorren la arena a toda velocidad y mi corazón late sin control, siento gruesas gotas de sudor en mi frente, cuello y nuca, y mi cabello se pega a mi piel. Corro y corro, sin mirar atrás, porque escucho unos pasos que me persiguen, y voces que gritan mi nombre. Alguien me dice que me esconda, otro me dice que no lo haga, me decido por la segunda opción, que parece ser la más adecuada para nuestras circunstancias.

Y sigo corriendo.

Cuando al fin me detengo, me escondo y trato de calmar mi respiración, miro el reloj en mi muñeca, sólo para recordar que se ha detenido justo en la endemoniada hora en la que Makoto me había llamado esa mañana: las seis en punto. Cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, contengo un ruido de sorpresa y me volteo, despacio:

—¡Makoto! —exclamo, tratando de bajar el volumen de mi voz, él me responde con una sonrisa y un suspiro agotado, enseguida asumo que se debe tratar de Haru.

—Haru está en el lago. —Hay tanta resignación en su tono, que no puedo evitar reír; Makoto, sobresaltado, me tapa la boca. A lo lejos se escucha un "¡Rei-chan!", y ambos sabemos que el pequeño demonio está cerca y a punto de descubrir nuestro escondite. Con una señal a Makoto, ambos salimos del lugar con sigilo y luego, empezamos a correr, nos detenemos al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Nagisa.

—¡Mako-chan! —exclama y apunta a Makoto. Varias cosas suceden al tiempo: me muevo sin pensar, frente a Makoto; de reojo, a mi derecha, veo a Haru, —o lo que creo que es Haru—, disparando a Nagisa; escucho a Gou y cuando siento el golpe en el estómago, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de espaldas, sobre Makoto.

Me muevo rápidamente, y me quedo en el suelo, a su lado, Nagisa y Gou han huido y Haru camina hacia nosotros, preguntándonos si estamos bien, ninguno de los dos responde: yo me siento cansado y a mi lado, Makoto se ríe. No puedo evitar recordar aquella vez que escuché la risa de Haru, es un sonido relajante, feliz y contagioso, los demás dejan de importarme y también me rio, Haru se sienta a mi lado y de pronto, también escucho su risa. Ninguno de los tres sabe por qué, pero continuamos carcajeándonos ruidosamente; por mi parte, creo que es alegría, alivio, porque después de todo estamos… _estoy_ aquí, con ellos, y no puedo pensar en un lugar más feliz.

Y para ser nuestra primera vez jugando _paintball_, no nos ha ido tan mal.

* * *

_Notas: _\- Agradezco todos los reviews, reciban todos una galleta, o varias, si quieren y un abrazo virtual.

\- Estuve a punto de pasarme del límite de palabras que me impuse, pero no lo hice.

\- Técnicamente, las "pistolas", que se usan en paintball, se llaman "marcadoras", pero si usaba el nombre correcto se perdía el efecto que quería lograr, (y a propósito, ¿no sé si lo logré?)

\- La narración en primera persona entra en la lista de las cosas más dificiles que he escrito hasta el momento, no sé como sería escribir todo un libro, e incluso una trilogía, usando la misma técnica. Pero era algo que quería intentar desde hacia un buen tiempo, de nuevo, no sé si lo hice bien, aunque honestamente, me gustó como quedó.


	5. Dando un vistazo

**"Dando un vistazo"**

—Eres de lo más raro que he visto en mi vida —comentó Rin a Makoto, éste lo miró ofendido:

—¿De qué hablas?

—Rarísimo —contestó Rin y se volteó para sacar un libro de su mochila, era un ejemplar de portada blanca y letras rojas, con un dibujo de un montón de niños en la playa, lo había encontrado en la biblioteca de Samezuka y se le había ocurrido pensar que sería bueno para Makoto, lo abrió y lo puso enfrente de su compañero:

—Voy a leer una parte en voz alta, cuando me detenga sigues tú, presta atención, lo voy a hacer lo más despacio posible. —Makoto asintió, muy serio y Rin empezó a leer —: _It was six o'clock in the evening, when I…_

Para cuando llegó el turno de Makoto de continuar leyendo, Rin seguía desconcertado: cuando hablaba o leía en inglés, Makoto tenía una pronunciación terrible, pero, tal y como lo había comprobado el día anterior durante la sesión de karaoke, cuando cantaba en ése mismo idioma, su pronunciación se volvía mucho más decente, como si jamás hubiese tenido problemas.

—Eres rarísimo —comentó, divertido viendo cuanto le costaba pronunciar una palabra.

—No es gracioso —contestó Makoto y le pegó con el libro en la cabeza.

* * *

_Notas: - _Quería publicar esto antes del último capítulo de Eternal Summer, creo que lo logré si mi reloj está bien.

-Ah, el último capítulo, no puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año desde la primera temporada, mucho menos trece semanas desde que empezó ésta. Debo decir que empecé a ver Free! por pura curiosidad y por ver de que trataba (es en serio, fue por eso), nunca esperé cogerle cariño a los personajes, y mucho menos a Rin... Voy a extrañar esta serie, sí y por eso seguiré publicando cuanto fic se me ocurra.

Ya, eso es todo, no quiero escribir notas más largas que el mismo fic.


	6. Nuevos personajes

**"Nuevos personajes"**

—El mismo Rin-san nos llamó, no hay razón para el retraso —dijo Rei y luego miró su reloj, eran algo más de las dos —: viene veintidós minutos tarde.

Nagisa asintió e hizo un ruidito que sonó como el gruñido de un gato, Makoto suspiró y miró por la ventana del café donde estaban, sintiendo la mirada de Haruka de nuevo sobre él: "¿Dónde está Rin?". Cuando al fin lo vio, soltó un repentino jadeo y las cabezas de los cinco ocupantes de la mesa se voltearon para ver a Rin entrar por la puerta del café, sorprendiéndose cuando vieron que lo seguía una joven.

—Lo siento —dijo Rin, al sentarse, la joven ocupó el lugar a su lado. Makoto asintió a lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo Rin mientras la observaba detalladamente: Parecía tener la misma edad que Rin, era delgada y por lo que había visto Makoto al entrar, alta —pero al menos media cabeza más baja que Rin—, su piel era blanca, su rostro de facciones delicadas tenía la nariz pequeña y los labios finos, definidos con una línea de labial rosa, sus ojos azules iban de un lado a otro de la mesa y se detenían en cada uno de sus ocupantes por unos segundos y luego, estaba su cabello negro de apariencia sedosa, recogido en una alta cola de caballo, Makoto calculó que llegaba hasta su cintura.

Nagisa fue quien formuló la pregunta que todos esperaban: "¿Quién era la muchacha?". Makoto notó que Rin intercambiaba una sonrisa con Gou, quien no parecía estar sorprendida por la presencia de la joven al lado de su hermano, luego miró a la muchacha e intercambiaron otra sonrisa, esta vez, de afecto y Makoto abrió la boca, mas ningún sonido salió de ella.

—Es mi novia —anunció, Nagisa casi saltó de su silla de la emoción, Rei lo controló poniendo una mano firme en su hombro. A continuación, fue ella quien habló:

—Mucho gusto —dijo, su voz era suave, pero firme y no parecía ser tímida, pero sí cautelosa —. Me llamo Haruka.

Rei se atragantó con su bebida, la emoción de Nagisa pareció desinflarse como un globo, Haruka la miró a los ojos, como si hasta ahora la viese y Makoto sólo pudo sonreír, mientras notaba la sonrisa que Gou ocultaba detrás de su libro.

* * *

_Notas: - _Se me ocurrió este escrito cierto día que estaba apretujada en un bus: tratando de respirar en medio del gentío, recordé que los chicos tienen nombre de chica (y viceversa en el caso de Gou), y pensé que podía ser algo interesante, a pesar de lo poco común que es escribir algo heterosexual en Free! "Poco común", más no imposible o dificil o algo similar, nop.

\- Antes de que surja la pregunta: no, no es self-insert, ni reader-insert, ni ninguna clase de insert, a menos que hablemos de situaciones de rating M y... bueno, ya saben, en esos casos hay otra clase de "insert" (que pésimo chiste, lo siento).

-Tampoco es genderbent, (por supuesto que no, Haru _está_ ahí), tampoco Universo Alterno, ni de viajes en el tiempo, ni universos paralelos. El universo es el mismo del Free! que conocemos, solo unos años más adelante, digamos que unos cuatro o cinco.

-Ya, cubrí todas mis bases, como dicen por ahí y no me extiendo más. Gracias por sus comentarios, favs, etc., son mis salvavidas en esta furiosa tempestad (?)


	7. Terminando con

**"Terminando con…"**

Cuando Rin volvió de su ejercicio matutino traía dos gruesos sobres de parte de Gou. Ambos contenían las últimas ediciones de un manga que Rin había empezado a leer durante la semana que había pasado con Makoto en Tokio y no había podido dejar una vez había llegado a Australia; para cuando Sousuke se le había unido unos meses después, ya conocía la historia detalladamente. También sabía que esa semana dicho manga llegaba a su final y Rin no se lo podía perder.

Gracias al internet, Sousuke sabía exactamente como terminaba la historia —era una completa tragedia, ya esperaba la reacción de Rin—. Terminó de alistarse y se despidió de Rin, aconsejándole que leyera las revistas cuando volviera de su práctica, en la noche, Rin asintió y las había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor.

Para cuando regresaron, uno de sus prácticas y el otro de la universidad, compartieron una corta cena, Sousuke se fue a dormir a las diez y Rin se quedó en el comedor, hojeando una de las revistas. Eran las diez y cuarto, cuando Sousuke escucho una maldición, que luego se convirtió en un gemido, que a su vez se transformó en sollozos: Rin había llegado al final de la historia.

Sousuke dejó su habitación y se sentó al frente de su compañero, que ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos. La revista descansaba sobre la mesa, abierta en la última página con un cielo azul y nubes blancas, en una esquina se veía una silueta del mismo color y las letras negras que anunciaban que era el capítulo final y agradecía a los lectores.

Sin poder evitar una risita, Sousuke se sentó más cerca de Rin y palmeó su hombro, mientras éste repetía la misma frase, entre lágrimas:

—No se lo merecía —miró a Sousuke y suspiró, limpiándose el rostro—: De verdad no se lo merecía, Sousuke.  
—Cierto… pero, ¿sabes? Te quedan algunas lecciones.  
—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Rin, sorbiendo por la nariz.  
—Desconfía de alguien que esté leyendo exactamente lo mismo que tú, tampoco creas que le gustas si te sonríe, ni la sigas si te lleva a algún sitio solitario y…  
—¿Y?  
—Si tu mejor amigo te dice que no tienes oportunidad con una chica tan bonita, hazle caso —concluyó Sousuke, con una sonrisa.

Rin tuvo extremo cuidado de no pegarle a su hombro herido, pero su puño no tuvo piedad con su pierna.

* * *

_Notas: _-Asumí que Sousuke está ahora viviendo con Rin en Australia, más como compañeros de cuarto que cualquier otra relación que vaya más allá. Yo sólo quería escribir a Rin llorando.

-"Terminando con..." ...el manga de Tokyo Ghoul, ese era el manga que estaba leyendo Rin. No creo que haya mucho problema si alguien no lo ha leído, excepto que hay spoilers del final, muy muy muy muy pequeños spoilers. De hecho sólo describo la última página... En fin, si alguien se anima a leer Tokyo Ghoul, adelante. Es un buen momento, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de empezar una secuela.

\- Creo que en el próximo drabble que escriba, aparecerá Haru. Quiero decir nuestro Haru, no una chica que tiene cierto aire a él y hasta el mismo nombre.

-Termino dando gracias por todos los comentarios, favs, etc. Muchas gracias a todas/todos.


	8. Confiando en

**Notas antes de empezar: **Esto es una clase de pequeñisimo AU, donde Haru no siguió el "camino del nadador", sino que se convirtió en artista (¿Pintor, quizá?). Los tres ya son mayores, RIn ha terminado su travesía australiana y ahora vive en Tokio.

* * *

**"Confiando en…"**

A veces, Haruka y Makoto pasaban la noche en su apartamento en Tokio, la noche anterior solo había sido Haruka. Por la mañana, Rin había salido apresurado, respondiendo vagamente a algo que decía Haruka sobre una pared. Cinco minutos después de las nueve, Rin corría para no perder el bus con la mirada de Haruka siguiéndolo desde la ventana del apartamento.

Al anochecer, Rin se encontró con Makoto en la puerta de su apartamento, Rin le habló sobre sus entrenamientos y las próximas vacaciones que "debían pasar los tres en Australia", porque el año siguiente estaría dentro del equipo olímpico japonés y no tendría tiempo para nada.

—Si sigo así, Makoto, me verás en los próximos Olímpicos —comentó, sonriente.  
—¡Por supuesto! —contestó Makoto, apartándose para que Rin abriera la puerta del apartamento.

Y si no fuera por la mano de Makoto en su espalda, Rin se hubiese caído sentado al suelo.

—¡Haru! —exclamó al recuperarse.  
—Tú me diste permiso —contestó Haruka, imperturbable.  
—¿Cuándo?  
—Esta mañana, cuando te pregunté si podía hacer una decoración nueva en la pared.  
—Haru… —empezó Rin, respirando despacio, no quería que le diera un ataque cardíaco. Las manos de Makoto se posaron firmes sobre sus hombros y lo empujaron dentro, por si empezaba a gritar.

Pero Rin había cambiado y había pasado la mitad de sus veinticinco años de vida conociendo a Haruka e interiorizando cada uno de los detalles de su personalidad, desde los que lo exacerbaban hasta los que admiraba. Por eso no gritó, ni se acercó a él y ni siquiera se movió de su sitio cerca a la presencia tranquilizante de Makoto.

—Si no terminas eso en tres días, Haruka Nanase, no respondo por lo que te pueda suceder—anunció y luego agarró a Makoto del brazo y entraron en la cocina. Haruka inclinó la cabeza, mirando al par dedicado a preparar la cena. El joven volvió a su labor, convencido que tres días era más que suficiente.

Dos días y medio después, la pared blanca de Rin se había convertido en una imagen de las profundidades del océano, los corales, la luz del sol filtrándose a través del agua, las sombras de los barcos y el mejor detalle, según él, un trío de animales marinos nadando tranquilamente: una gigante orca de brillante negro y puro blanco, un tiburón gris y diminuto comparado con la ballena y a lo lejos, un elegante delfín, con su mirada fija en los otros dos.

* * *

_Notas: _-Como siempre he dicho: No necesitamos peleas, que cierto pairing es mejor, o que otro es mejor, que uno es horrible, que el otro blablabla... Yo digo: ¿Para qué dos si podemos tenerlos a los tres? (Aunque tiendo a irme por el MakoRin, pero eso es otra historia que no importa ahora)

-Reviews, etc... Eternamente agradecidos.


	9. Avivando la llama

**"Avivando la llama"**

Rin fue quien tomó la iniciativa, lo tomó de la mano y lo haló con una brusquedad que no incomodó a Haruka. Tampoco le importó cuando Rin lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó —esta vez con menos brusquedad— hacia los casilleros. Haruka se estremeció cuando su espalda tocó el frío metal y luego notó la respiración de Rin, acelerada, muy cerca de su rostro; lo miró y lo vio bajo una luz que había visto pocas veces: dudoso e intranquilo, con aquél fuego continuaba ardiendo en algún lugar, pero Rin parecía estar conteniéndolo con todos sus esfuerzos.

Y fue Haruka quien continuó, cerrando la distancia con un beso. Rin inspiró bruscamente, mas respondió al gesto y cuando Haruka acercó su cuerpo al de él, Rin lo tomó como una iniciativa para continuar. Sus manos descendieron hasta el bañador de Haruka, cuya respuesta fue hacerlo caer al suelo, Rin olvidó el sitio, el momento e incluso la hora mientras sus manos seguían explorando el cuerpo de Haruka.

Rin no era un principiante, pero cada cosa que oía, veía o sentía de parte de Haruka era algo nuevo. Aun cuando habían pasado unas horas descansando en el suelo de los casilleros, recordaba cada detalle: la piel suave de Haruka y como se estremecía ante su contacto, los gemidos que trataba de suprimir mordiéndose su labio inferior y que al fin dejaría salir en algún punto en que Rin hizo un movimiento inesperado pero sorprendentemente placentero, su respiración acelerándose cada vez más, el sudor resbalando por su frente y los jadeos que había dejado salir cuando al terminar, Rin se había dejado caer sobre él, sus brazos cerrándose firmes alrededor de él y su voz repitiendo su nombre, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y sus corazones volvían a latir con normalidad.

En ese momento, Haruka le daba la espalda y Rin trazaba dibujos sobre su espalda, ocupado en no dejar escapar ningún fragmento, ningún aspecto del cuerpo de Haruka que acababa de tener bajo él, porque su próximo encuentro aún estaba muy lejano.

Fue Haruka quien se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, sus manos jugando con la de Rin, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo:

—Tengo hambre —le dijo, Rin suspiró, por supuesto que tenía hambre: era mediodía. Pero él todavía quería quedarse allí un rato más—. Si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo nos vamos a enfermar —continuó Haruka, se sentó, no sin cierta dificultad y Rin lo imitó.

—Está bien, vamos, si llegas tarde Nagisa me va a matar.

Más tarde, el mismo Nagisa notaría a Haruka y Rin entrelazando sus meñiques e intercambiaban miradas furtivas, mas resolvió preguntarles los detalles más tarde.

* * *

_Notas: _-Esto no salió de la nada, quería alguna clase de práctica para algo que escribiré para NaNoWriMo el otro mes y cuando me estaba imaginando la escena, solo se me venían a la cabeza Rin y Haru. He descubierto que no soy capaz de escribir una escena de este tipo por puro miedo a caer en clichés y errores de principiante, sólo por eso.

-Empecé a escribir desde el lunes por la noche y hasta este momento (es miércoles, las 12 del mediodía), puedo decir que cambié el principio cuatro veces, literalmente.

-Estoy tratando de postear lo más seguido que pueda, porque no se que tan activa vaya a estar en Noviembre (por aquello del NaNoWriMo), así que... Disfruten mi actividad (?)

-No tengo más que decir, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar. Cada vez que veo un review siento qeu mi día ha mejorado.


	10. Continuando la historia

**"Continuando la historia"**

—Haru y tú son diferentes —aseguró Rin, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro—. Tú tienes algo que él no tiene y él tiene algo que tú no tienes. Pero eso no te hace mejor ni a ti ni a él, ¿responde eso tu pregunta?

—Bueno, yo sé de aquella vez que mojaste la cama cuando fuimos a un paseo en la primaria y que lloraste cuando nos fuimos porque no ibas a ver a tu mamá, también sé que das patadas como un poseso mientras duermes y babeas, pareces una fuente de lo que babeas, Rin.

En vez de contestar, Rin le dio una patada a modo de juego, Sousuke rio y volvió a adoptar una expresión de absoluta seriedad casi enseguida.

—Sólo era curiosidad —explicó—. Tú y Nanase pueden hacer lo que quieran, les doy mi bendición, si quieres verlo así.  
—¿Qué? —Rin se sonrojó, balbuceó y luego recuperó su compostura—: No somos nada de eso.

—Esa es otra de las cosas que sé —comentó Sousuke—, cuando mientes y cuando no. Hay otra cosa, —agregó, mirando a un punto detrás de Rin—. Vas a llorar como una magdalena cuando la veas.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia atrás, al tiempo que escuchaba un sonido de campanas y la voz del Padre diciéndole algo a Sousuke en inglés. Avanzó hacia el carro que se acababa de detener frente al edificio y abrió la puerta:

—Llegas tarde —anunció; eran las tres y media y llegar tarde no era propio de Gou—, Sousuke empezó a hacerme preguntas raras.

—Lo sé, me dijo que lo iba a hacer, ¿crees que llegué tarde por seguir esa tonta tradición de "todas las novias llegan tarde", hermano? —contestó Gou. Su cabello largo y rojo, iba recogido hacia atrás con una sencilla diadema de pequeñas flores blancas y cae en una cascada rizada sobre su espalda, resaltando sobre su vestido blanco, un ajuar largo, se ajustaba a su cuerpo en el pecho y la cintura, cayendo hasta rozar el suelo, donde terminaba con una bonita decoración de encajes.

Rin tenía que darle crédito a Haruka por aquel diseño, no era extravagante pero tampoco ordinario, era algo que sólo Gou podía llevar. Ya habían entrado a la iglesia, pero Rin no lo veía, algo nublaba sus ojos y cuando oyó la suave risa de Gou comprendió que eran lágrimas y pensó, —quizá también lo dijo en un susurro, juzgando por la expresión de Gou—, que le hubiera gustado que su padre estuviese allí.

—Hermano… —empezó ella, mas ya habían llegado al altar, donde los esperaba Sousuke, también vestido de blanco y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que contrastaba de un modo casi gracioso con su habitual seriedad.

—¿Ves? —le dijo a Rin—Te dije que llorarías —. Rin se limpió las lágrimas torpemente mientras Gou se soltaba de su brazo y se ubicaba junto a Sousuke, le dijo algo al oído y ésta sonrío, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No necesito decirte que la cuides, ¿verdad? —dijo Rin, Sousuke negó con la cabeza—, tampoco te atrevas a tratarla mal o impedirle que haga lo que quiera…

—Hermano —interrumpió Gou, tenía una expresión seria a pesar de que también sonreía—, puedo defenderme sola.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó Rin, con las manos en los bolsillos—, pero ya sabes, dos Matsuoka son mejor que uno.

* * *

_Notas:_ -¡Santos tiburones! Había prometido actualizar más seguido hasta el final de octubre, pero el uiverso se puso en mi contra y no lo pude hacer. En fin, lo siento, como compensación, me pasé un poco de mi límite de palabras.

-Una actualización en celebración de Halloween ¡yay!

-El título no-oficial del fic es "Dos Matsuoka son mejor que uno", se me ocurrió precisamente al pensar en esa frase, sumado a un fanart que vi en Tumblr que incluye lo que de cierta manera es la escena final de este fic. La pregunta de Sousuke quizá será materia de otro fic.

-Noviembre será un mes ocupado, estaré participando en el NaNoWriMo y si todo sale bien, pues saldrá bien. Quizá podré hacer un par de actualizaciones y por supuesto, un regalo que tengo pendiente para una actividad en LJ que debía haber promocionado antes pero lo olvidé.

-Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi, gracias por los reviews, favs y hasta las alertas.


	11. Caminando sobre hielo

**Nota: **Ubicado entre el final de la primera temporada y principio de la segunda.

* * *

**"Caminando sobre hielo"**

En algún momento, la pequeña reunión nocturna en casa de Haruka se había convertido en un desastre: Rin había agarrado a Makoto por el cuello de su camiseta, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar contra una pared. Makoto no lo miraba, Haruka le decía algo, Nagisa lo halaba y Rei le decía que se calmara. Quizá si no les hubiera ocurrido mencionar el accidente durante el campamento de verano todo hubiera ido bien y no estarían en medio de una pelea. O más bien, en medio de uno de los arrebatos de Rin.

Pero no era cualquier arrebato, esta vez más que nunca, tenía toda la razón para estar furioso y aunque sabía que no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a Makoto, no se detuvo. Necesitaba saber…

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó —¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no llamaste a Haru? ¿O a alguien más? ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo tú solo? Makoto… —Lo que fuera que iba a decir al final se perdió entre las manos de Makoto sosteniendo sus muñecas y el muchacho al fin encontrando su mirada.

—Rin, ¿tú qué habrías hecho? —le dijo. Rin no recordaba haber visto tanta seriedad en él y Rin recordó aquella vez cuando Haruka había estado a punto de ahogarse; hace tanto, tanto tiempo y ahí estaba de nuevo, el miedo, la desesperación, la inseguridad y la misma pregunta: ¿y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

Rin no quería tocar ese tema, le daba la impresión que era algo sensible para Makoto, un tema que requería de cierta preparación y circunstancias especiales para ser hablado. Y éste no era el momento, ni el lugar.

—Makoto —murmuró y poco a poco, sus puños se abrieron, dejando a Makoto libre; sin embargo, éste no se movió—, Makoto, por favor… —No encontraba las palabras para decirle a él, a todos, que no los quería perder cuando a duras penas acababa de recuperarlos.

—Makoto —continuó, detrás de él escuchaba la voz de Haruka diciéndole que le diera espacio a Makoto, Rin no le hizo caso—. No hagan algo como eso otra vez.

El aludido asintió levemente, sin preguntar por qué usaba el plural. Puso una mano en el hombro de Rin y lo empujó con delicadeza hacia atrás.

—Todo está bien, Rin. No hay necesidad de llorar —le dijo. Rin se limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y se sentó a su lado, bajo la mirada vigilante de Haruka.

Para cuando dieron las once, Rin seguía avergonzado y el resto parecía distraído con un juego de cartas, fue Makoto quien se acercó a él y le habló en un susurro ininteligible para los demás:

—Podemos hablar de eso después —le dijo, Rin asintió, mientras Haruka los miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

* * *

**Más notas: **\- Doy señales de vida. Aún ando por acá, pendiente de lo que me dicen y lo que hacen (OK, esto último no)**  
**

\- Este es otro drabble que necesita continuación, así como el anterior. Quizá la haré, es decir, es muy probable que la haga.

\- No tengo más comentarios. Sólo agradecer por reviews, etc, etc. Un abrazo :)


	12. Recuperándose de una caída

**Notas: **He hecho un experimento con este escrito

* * *

**"Recuperándose de una caída" (La gracia de caer)**

Caer no es sencillo. Requiere cierta gracia e ingenio.

Caer no es tan fácil como impulsarse y ser llevado por el viento hasta golpear el concreto sin ningún aviso. No es simplemente descender por la corriente esperando un milagro, ni siquiera es resbalar por un tobogán sin fin.

(_—No volveré a nadar contigo —dice. Es todo lo que necesita. Haru tiene una expresión adolorida y Rin cree que lo entiende. Pero no importa, ha ganado_)

.

La gracia de caer radica en el talento y la ocurrencia. Caer es estirar los brazos buscando el límite y encontrar que no hay nada más que vacío. Es deslizarse por la corriente con elegancia, con los ojos cerrados esperando que el golpe no duela tanto. El golpe que finaliza la caída es limpio y preciso. El dolor avanza sigilosamente por todo el cuerpo.

Caer también requiere de cierta ingenuidad. No de aquella que raya en la idiotez, más bien de aquel tipo que es puro y limpio como el agua. No hay que esforzarse mucho en esta parte, porque después de todo, mientras la caída tiene lugar muy adentro, quienes están afuera observan. Todo es trasparente y sereno, como el agua que tanto les gusta.

(_No escucha, no siente. Hay un espacio vacío a su alrededor y quiere, pero no puede avanzar. Se ha quedado allí, quieto. Cinco pares de ojos lo miran, inquietos. Él huye. _

_—El mundo se está riendo de mí —. Así parece. _)

.

Levantarse, por el contrario, no tiene gracia alguna.

Levantarse es balancearse torpemente, con el cuerpo magullado y la mirada perdida. No hay que tener talento y ocurrencia, más bien, hay que perder todo atisbo de vergüenza, porque no existe otra manera de mirar a alguien a los ojos y decir "¿Puedo volver?". Es difícil, es casi imposible, pero aunque levantarse no tiene ninguna gracia, es mejor que quedarse tirado, porque quedarse estancado en un mismo sitio pierde la gracia.

(_El final es agridulce, pero es mejor que nada. Puede volver a sentir la emoción e incluso llora un poco. No sabe cómo lo han hecho, pero allí están, descalificados y aun así, sonriendo. El mundo no se está riendo de él, sólo dio un giro extraño y lo dejó todo al revés. Es Rin el único que puede devolverlo a su lugar. _)

.

Caer requiere de gracia e ingenio; un giro errado, un resbalón y allí está, descendiendo con el mismo garbo que un delfín en el agua. Se deja caer, por mucho, mucho tiempo. Al final, golpea el suelo, con un golpe seco que no dura ni un segundo. La caída es inevitable, pero sencilla. Lo más difícil, es lo que viene después. Se levanta y luego espera, buscando las palabras.

(_Son casi las cinco, cuando después de casi una hora de deliberar, decide escribir a Makoto. Escribe seis letras, la parte más complicada de un nuevo inicio: "Perdón"._)

* * *

_Otras notas:_ \- Debería ser yo la que pide perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Mi excusa es la novela que estoy escribiendo que no va tan bien como debería, pero al mismo tiempo, también va mejor de lo que creía. Me emociona pensar en el producto terminado.

\- Hablando de cosas, hay un par de fics que no he terminado. No es que me haya olvidado, ya hablé anteriormente de la razón. Pero me sentaré a ello en estos días. Espero.


	13. Sintiendo el viento

Buenas, ¿me extrañaron?  
¿No? Bueno, yo sí. Estoy un poco oxidada con esta tabla, así que perdón por errores y cosas raras.

Un abrazo y chocolate caliente para todos.

* * *

**"Sintiendo el viento"**

Muchas personas se refieren a Rin como el fuego, ardiendo sin parar, quemando todo a su paso, extendiéndose rápidamente y llevándoselo todo a su paso. No es algo malo, según dicen, Rin enciende una llama en ellos también y propaga su pasión sin miedo a lo que pueda pasar después.

Sin embargo, Makoto lo ve un poco diferente. Rin es brillante, deslumbrante e impresionante; Rin es como el sol. A todos les gustan los días así, cálidos y tranquilos. Y Makoto piensa que el sol es distinto para cada uno: para Rei, es el momento justo de su salida, el momento más inspirador y más hermoso, en el que parece que el mundo se hubiese detenido; para Haruka, es el sol de la mañana, cuando comienza un nuevo día y puede seguir mirando hacia su futuro; el favorito de Nagisa, es el del mediodía, cuando está en su punto más alto, resplandece más y está en su temperatura máxima.

El momento favorito de Makoto, es el atardecer. Una o dos horas antes de que el sol se oculte completamente, cuando el cielo se tiñe de diferentes tonos de naranja y se refleja en el mar tranquilo. El viento sopla apaciblemente a esa hora, provocando pequeñas ondas en el agua y él tiene los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el roce de la brisa en su rostro, dejando que le revuelva el cabello. A esa hora el sol está más tranquilo y aunque Makoto aprecia todas las facetas, esta es su favorita, porque lo siente más cerca.

Así que Makoto cierra los ojos también. El sol, en el horizonte, se oculta paulatinamente. El sol, a su lado, sonríe tranquilo.

* * *

**Más notas: **\- Eh... Repito lo anterior, esoy volviendo a ponerme en forma con Free!, ya que hace un rato no tocaba este fandom, ni esta tabla. Así que, lo que sigue después de este, es una pequeña serie de drabbles en las que miraré la forma en que varios personajes ven a Rin.

\- Un saludo a todos, muchas gracias por su paciencia y toda su genialidad.


	14. Viendo las estrellas

—Entonces… —Rin cruza los brazos, su mirada fija en el cielo nocturno, todo lleno de nubes. Rei carraspea y se acomoda las gafas.  
—Esto se sale de mis cálculos.  
—Claro —responde Rin, alargando el sonido de la primera sílaba de la palabra. A Rei le da la impresión que está conteniendo la risa, se deja caer en el césped.

El cálculo había sido perfecto, Rei leyó información de varios sitios web, consultó con un par de profesores e incluso pudo contactar a un astrónomo. Estuvo pendiente de cada reporte del clima al menos cada dos horas durante la última semana. Todo indicaba que el cielo estaría despejado ese día, y podrían ver la lluvia de estrellas exitosamente.

Rei le comentó con dos semanas de anticipación, buscó el mejor sitio, se aseguró de que absolutamente todo saldría perfecto. No contaba, sin embargo, con la impredecibilidad del clima de primavera, pues una vez habían llegado al sitio acordado, el cielo se había llenado de oscuras nubes.

De manera que el plan perfecto de Rei, había sido frustrado por el universo en unos cuantos segundos.

—Bueno, esto está bien —comenta Rin. Desde donde están, puede ver toda la ciudad extendiéndose delante de él, toda llena de luces y brillos, un leve susurro que llega hasta sus oídos.  
—Rin-san, yo…  
—¿Te vas a disculpar? —pregunta Rin, sonriendo—. No es como si esto fuera tu culpa.  
—Pues… No, no lo es.  
—¿Sabes? Tengo hambre, ven vamos a molestar a Haru —. No deja de sonreír al terminar de hablar, ni cuando le hala el brazo a Rei, indicándole que empiece a caminar en dirección de la vivienda de su amigo. Tampoco deja de sonreír cuando Rei cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se detiene en seco, con un grito ahogado.

—¡Es la una de la mañana! Rin-san, seguro Haruka-senpai debe estar dormido.  
—No, para nada —le responde Rin y suena bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Rei no comprende por qué Haruka estaría despierto a la una de la mañana, pero supone que si Rin suena tan seguro de ello, es porque es verdad. Y aunque no le gusta molestar a su compañero, mucho menos a esas horas, decide seguir a Rin.

Camina detrás de él mientras pasan por el frente de varias casas, en algunas todavía actividad y otras, tienen las luces apagadas, sus ocupantes deben estar dormidos. De manera que cuando empiezan a subir las escaleras que conducen a la casa de Haruka y Rin empieza a reír sin motivo aparente, Rei le hala la camiseta, pidiéndole que haga silencio, que va a despertar a los vecinos.

Rin obedece, no sin cierta renuencia y continúa subiendo, esta vez en silencio. Hay un brillo infantil en su mirada cuando divisa las luces encendidas y no se molesta en controlar el volumen de su risa victoriosa.

—¿Ves?, te lo dije, Rei —le dice y Rei sonríe, contagiado por la alegría.

Se acercan a la puerta y Rin toca el timbre, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. En el interior divisa un par de sombras, y la voz somnolienta de Makoto preguntándose quién estaría en la puerta a esa hora. Haruka no suena cansado cuando responde, sin dudar, que probablemente sería Rin.

Y el aludido vuelve a sonreír.

Rei vuelve la mirada hacia el cielo, que está empezando a despejarse. Tal vez debería comentárselo a Rin y está a punto de decirlo, cuando Haruka abre la puerta, detrás de él, se asoma Makoto, quien parece más sorprendido con la predicción de Haruka, que con la extraña hora de la visita y la persona que lo acompaña.

Rin, que nunca ha escatimado en ocultar lo que siente, vuelve a sonreír y en todo su rostro se ve reflejada la felicidad y la tranquilidad de ver a sus dos compañeros. Y es una alegría contagiosa, de repente, Rei está sonriendo también y una vez la puerta de la casa de Haruka se cierra tras él, las estrellas quedan olvidadas en un apartado rincón de su mente. El muchacho a su lado, sonríe sin preocupación alguna, como si cada día fuera un regalo y como si fuera la primera vez que ve a las personas que tiene al frente; y a su lado, cualquier estrella queda eclipsada, cualquier resplandor pierde su intensidad a su lado. Al lado de Rin, que es la estrella más brillante para Rei, cualquier luz se vuelve un diminuto farol.

* * *

_Notas: _-Mención especial a quienes hacen planes espontáneos y a quienes planean todo con anticipación, solo para que algo de última hora lo dañe todo.

\- Eh... Bueno, era Rei o Nitori. Y tengo más experiencia escribiendo a Rei, así que me decidí por él. Eso sí, en algún punto de esta tabla escribiré a Nitori.

\- Si hay tintes de un extraño RinRei no correspondido al final, es por que ésa era exactamente la intención.


	15. Pensando en

**"Pensando en..."**

A veces, un punzante dolor lo despierta a mitad de la noche, Sousuke abre los ojos lentamente y se voltea, mirando hacia arriba. Al cabo de un rato, el dolor desaparece y, muchas veces, el sueño ha desaparecido también. Así que se queda tumbado en su cama mirando al techo, con ganas de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero sin ánimos de siquiera intentarlo, pues haga lo que haga, no va a funcionar.

Entonces, simplemente se queda quieto. Escucha los ruidos de los árboles afuera, el viento agitando las ramas, un gato vagando por ahí y el aullido de un perro a lo lejos. A las dos de la mañana, todo es quietud, en contraste con las diez o nueve, cuando todos se van a dormir y se escuchan risas, murmullos y los sonidos de los videojuegos. Las dos de la mañana es como un momento congelado en el tiempo, todo es tranquilidad y parece como si estuviera solo.

Hasta que oye la litera de abajo crujir.

Es un sonido que ha empezado recientemente, del que su compañero de cuarto lo responsabiliza, (aunque Sousuke no está muy seguro porqué), se ha ido acentuado gracias al inicio de la estación fría y el volumen del sonido varía dependiendo de la cantidad de movimiento.

Esta vez, parece como si Rin estuviese saltando en la cama. Los crujidos suenan cada vez más fuertes y Sousuke siente como toda la estructura vibra cada tanto. Luego, oye un quejido, un sonido sordo y gutural. Sousuke se sienta durante un breve momento de quietud y escucha. Otro quejido, el sonido de la cama y luego, asoma su cabeza lentamente por el borde, hasta que alcanza a medio distinguir la figura de Rin.

El muchacho está quieto. Sin embargo, Sousuke alcanza a ver que se ha vuelto un ovillo entre sus cobijas, ocultando su rostro bajo una almohada. Despacio, muy despacio, para no alertarlo, Sousuke desciende y se acerca a él. Sus hombros tiemblan y la mano sosteniendo la almohada está cerrada firmemente en torno a ésta, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza. Lo oye sorber por la nariz y aprieta la almohada con aún más fuerza contra él, como si quisiera acallar el sonido.

Sousuke odia muchas cosas, pero no hay nada que se compare con lo que está sintiendo. Cierra los puños con fuerza, hasta que siente las uñas enterrándose en su piel, la temperatura de su cuerpo desciende y se siente palidecer. En se estómago, siente un revoltijo de emociones, todas relacionadas con el odio. El odio más puro y visceral.

Sousuke odia ver a Rin llorando.

No sabe por qué, siempre lo ha hecho. Odia cuando lo ve triste o frustrado, odia verlo derrotado. Odia no ver al Rin al que está acostumbrado. Quizá, odia más cuando lo ve triste y no sabe la razón. Como ahora.

Rin suspira ruidosamente y los músculos de su cuerpo parecen relajarse por un breve instante. Sousuke aprovecha para acercarse a la litera de su compañero y quitarle la almohada de encima. Rin ya no está llorando, su mirada vacía está fija en la pared, la mano que sostenía la almohada, resbala débilmente y el mismo Rin parece estar hecho de papel. Sousuke se sienta cerca a la cabeza de su compañero con los brazos cruzados.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —le dice Rin, su voz suave, un poco ronca por las lágrimas—. Vete a dormir.  
—No puedo dormir.  
—Lo siento.  
—No es tu culpa —. Sousuke no le menciona el dolor intenso en su hombro que lo despertó, ni su incapacidad de volver a conciliar el sueño una vez estuvo despierto. A pesar de todo, parece que Rin lo entiende.

El silencio que le sigue, sólo es interrumpido de vez en cuando por los suspiros de Rin, en un intento de no volver a llorar y conservar su expresión seria. Sousuke coloca una mano en su cabeza y le revuelve el cabello, no recibe protesta alguna.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta, al cabo de un rato. Rin se encoge de hombros.  
—Nada.  
—"Nada" —repite Sousuke, imitando su tono. El pobre resultado, le saca una corta risita a Rin.—Absolutamente nada —dice Rin, se deshace de la mano de Sousuke y se voltea boca arriba, las manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza.

Sousuke hace una mueca. Se arrastra con toda la delicadeza que es capaz, hasta quedar acostado junto a Rin, dejando sus pies lo más cerca posible de la cara de su compañero, a fin de molestarlo. Rin, sin embargo, sólo se limita a alejarse unos centímetros, sin hablar.

—¿Qué pasó? —vuelve a preguntar Sousuke.  
—Un sueño, sólo eso —contesta Rin.  
—No parecía ser sólo eso.  
—Papá estaba ahí —le dice Rin, ignorando el comentario—. Estaba en alguna clase de competencia y papá estaba en el público. Mamá, papá y Gou.  
—¿Por eso estabas llorando?  
—No estaba llorando —le contesta Rin, con un puño a sus piernas.  
—Lo que tú digas.

Afuera, escucha sólo el viento, los animales y nada más. Es un momento de silencio y tranquilidad, de esos que son poco comunes y que no siempre puede aprovechar en su totalidad. Parece como si no existiese más en el mundo que él, aunque ahora no está solo, con Rin despierto a su lado, comparte la soledad de la madrugada con él.

Y es ahí, en el silencio del alba, cuando todas las cosas parecen más finas y delicadas. Es en ese momento cuando el dolor se abre paso e interrumpe su paz. Es en ese momento, cuando Rin deja salir lo que se ha guardado y a pesar de su inicial renuencia a hablar, se decide a soltarlo todo tan repentinamente que Sousuke tarda unos segundos en comprender de qué está hablando.

Una vez termina de hablar, con voz débil y cansada, Sousuke le da una palmada tranquilizadora, desde su posición, no alcanza a ver el rostro de Rin, pero no es necesario, le basta con escuchar su voz, sentir como sus músculos se tensan ante el repentino toque y cómo con el pasar de los minutos, se ha acercado más a él, como buscando calidez. Le gustaría abrazarlo, pero prefiere quedarse así, en silencio, grabando las palabras de Rin en su memoria, encontrando poco a poco la razón de su tristeza y la forma de evitarla cuando la viese venir.

En silencio, siempre en silencio, espera el alba. Con Rin a su lado, el paso de las horas no parece tan solitario, su compañía puede ser lo que Sousuke necesita en ese momento, para olvidar por un rato el dolor de su hombro y el dolor de sus errores. Y espera que su compañía sea igual para Rin, lo que necesita en la quietud para calmar su dolor, el de la pérdida. Era un dolor que ambos mantenían oculto, pero que dejaban salir en esos momentos en que el mundo parecía desprovisto de vida.

Y cuando el sol sale, Rin se levanta, sonriendo, sacudiendo a Sousuke como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sousuke gruñe, más por la costumbre, que por tratar de convencerlo que aún está dormido. Se levanta, sin protestar, a su alrededor los estudiantes están iniciando sus actividades matutinas y Rin insiste que tienen que ir a bañarse antes que se haga tarde. Sousuke lo sigue y una vez fuera de las miradas de los otros estudiantes que saludan emocionados a su compañero, Rin se voltea y con la mirada seria, coloca una mano en su hombro.

—Gracias —le dice, para luego desaparecer a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Sousuke sólo puede sonreír, quizá la próxima madrugada plagada de insomnio pueda agradecerle también.

* * *

_Notas: _\- Por razones llamadas "trabajo", esto no pudo salir ayer. Pero bueno, esas cosas suelen pasar.


	16. Viviendo en un sueño

**Título: **_look at me (fall alone)  
_**Tema: **24:00 am–Viviendo en un sueño  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **4.849  
**Notas: **AU. Ignoro completamente muchos hechos del canon para adaptarlos a… esto.

* * *

La última mañana de Rin en Iwatobi, inicia con el canto de un pájaro. Su primera reacción, es preguntare si Haruka es alguna especie de Blancanieves, dada la forma en que los animales simplemente gravitaban a su alrededor. Está a punto de preguntárselo, cuando Haruka coloca un plato de comida frente a él.

—Desayuno en la cama —logra decir Rin al cabo de un minuto—. Romántico.

Haruka entrecierra los ojos y se aleja sin decir palabra alguna. A Rin le gustaría bromear, tiene varias ideas y un montón de respuestas que darle a Haruka, comentarios para hacer una vez estén sentados en la sala, uno leyendo y el otro dibujando.

Hay algo melancólico en el sabor del pescado, un tinte de agobio en el té; incluso en la forma en que los platos están organizados en la bandeja, Rin siente algo raro, como un hueco dentro de él. Y de repente, no siente ganas de seguir comiendo, quiere correr, sumergirse en el mar no muy lejos de allí y jamás salir, todo con tal de evitar el evento que se acerca a él con terribles pasos.

Rin va a desaparecer, sin dejar un solo rastro en Iwatobi, ni en los amigos que allí hizo.

. . . .

Aya Matsuoka había conocido a Toraichi durante su último año de secundaria. Era un joven activo, sonriente y pésimo para cualquier cosa que no incluyera una piscina. No había notado su presencia en un principio, hasta que lo vio caer de bruces contra el suelo durante un partido de fútbol. Se acercó a él en medio de carcajadas y preguntándole si estaba bien, Toraichi había respondido que sí, a pesar del hilillo de sangre resbalando por su nariz.

Luego, lo había visto nadar, y a pesar de su horrible torpeza, Toraichi parecía haber estado hecho para el agua. Avanzaba con brazadas fuertes y seguras, abriéndose paso a través del agua como si la estuviese cortando con la punta de sus dedos y cuando salía, despeinado, húmedo y cansado, sonreía. Siempre, siempre, con una expresión más cálida de la que Aya se había acostumbrado a ver.

—No creo que esté bien —le había dicho Toraichi, durante su último día de secundaria. Aya lo había llevado a un rincón solitario de la escuela, y le había confesado sus sentimientos.  
—Tú… no tienes amigos.  
—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que me acabas de decir?  
—Quiero decir que tienes miedo. Que ocultas algo. Que no quieres que nadie se de cuenta, no sé por qué. Y quiero averiguarlo.  
—No es necesario.  
—Es absolutamente necesario—. Aya hizo una pausa para tomar aliento—. Quiero estar contigo.  
—¿A pesar de todo?  
—No sé qué sea "todo". Pero, sí, a pesar de todo —respondió ella. Las manos apretadas en puños y la mirada fija en los de Toraichi.  
—A pesar de todo —repitió él y se acercó a ella. Aya solo pudo abrazarlo, sin saber por qué lloraba.

Para cuando cumplieron veintidós años, Toraichi y Aya se trasladaron a Iwatobi, una pequeña ciudad marítima, tranquila y pacífica. Toraichi se dedicaba a la pesca y Aya trabajaba desde su casa, mientras cuidaba del pequeño Rin, de tres años y su hermana Gou, un año menor que él.

Era una buena vida y poco a poco, Toraichi había dejado atrás las aprehensiones que tuvo al principio de la relación, encantado con su pequeña familia, y con los dos pequeños, que hacían sus días un poco mejores. Tanto Rin como Gou habían heredado el color de cabello de su madre, un rojo intenso, que era similar al de sus ojos; ambos eran tan hiperactivos como su padre unos años atrás, sin embargo, Gou parecía tener la cautela que Toraichi carecía y, en cuanto a Rin, éste había heredado el entusiasmo que tanto amaba ver en Aya.

Toraichi era feliz, suponía que Aya también, aun sabiendo lo que sabía. Se lanzó sin dudar al riesgo más grande de su vida y lo ignoró, hasta que escuchó tres fuertes golpes en su puerta. Aya lo miró, nerviosa y él solo pudo morderse un labio.

—Abre la puerta —le dijo éste—. Yo traeré a Rin.  
—Podemos…  
—No podemos ocultarlo. Lo encontrarán, y será peor para él.

Aya suspiró, derrotada y Toraichi sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Trató de conservar la firmeza de su voz mientras llamaba a Rin desde las escaleras.

. . . .

Rin baja lentamente, midiendo cada milímetro de los pasos que da, esperando que de repente se despierte y todo esto sea un mal sueño, plenamente consciente que no debió haberse involucrado en las vidas de ninguno de ellos, pero también sabe que para alguien como él, es imposible.

Ya se lo había dicho Sousuke alguna vez, que la peor parte de su trabajo era dar su corazón a los demás, era lo menos recomendable. Tan pronto acabara su misión, sentiría el dolor desgarrador de la pérdida y ellos también; era un proceso que no se debía repetir. Y aun así, Sousuke lo había visto suceder tantas veces, que sabía que advertírselo a Rin iba a ser fútil.

—Haru —empieza, tan pronto llega a la sala. La cabeza que se voltea, sin embargo, es la de Makoto.

Y mientras Haruka es un experto en ocultar lo que siente, de manera que solamente quienes lo conocen bien sabe lo que se guarda dentro; Makoto es un libro abierto. El pesar está en sus ojos, su posición encorvada, los dedos de sus manos tensionándose contra el piso de _tatami_. Parece que está a punto de saltar sobre él y amarrarlo para no dejarlo ir.

Con todo, Makoto no se mueve mientras lo ve acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Sus ojos siguen cada movimiento, no lo quiere perder de vista; temeroso, quizá, de que en un segundo fuese a desaparecer.

—Makoto —saluda Rin, el aludido sonríe.  
—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta.  
—Haru me trajo el desayuno a la cama. Había un ramo de flores y todo.  
—No había flores —protesta Haruka desde la cocina.  
—Ah, sí las había —. Rin toma el celular de su bolsillo y desliza su dedo sobre la colección de su galería de fotos—. Mira —le dice a Makoto, entregándole el celular.

En la imagen, un par de pequeñas flores con centro amarillo y pétalos de color azul, descansan junto a un plato vacío. Makoto mira la imagen, como en un trance, parpadea y luego mira a Haruka, luego, a Rin.

—Vaya —dice al fin, devolviéndole el celular a Rin—. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero plantamos esas flores a principios de este año, en el jardín de Haru. Ese fue el día en que nos dijiste…

El sonido de sorpresa de Rin suena como un graznido y Makoto se interrumpe para soltar una risita.

—No lo recordaba —admite Rin.  
—Es curioso, teniendo en cuenta el nombre de las flores —comenta Haruka y se sienta a su lado, Makoto asiente.

. . . .

Había más como él. Niños de familias de diversas partes del mundo, que eran reclutados por un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro. Los reunían en un gran salón y les anunciaban que a partir de allí, iniciaría su entrenamiento. Les concedieron habilidades especiales, y les enseñaron su uso y control. También les inculcaron la importancia de pasar desapercibido y lo inútil que era tener un vínculo con alguien más que no fuera miembros de la organización.

Fue allí donde Rin conoció a Sousuke, un pequeño de su edad y que hablaba tan poco, que a veces le parecía que fuese una estatua. Después de acercarse a él, en una de las pocas tardes que tenían libres, se habían hecho amigos, o lo más cercano a amigos que dos personas como ellos pudiesen ser.

—Espero que ambos seamos asignados al mismo lugar —le había dicho Rin.  
—Yo también —respondió Sousuke y recibió toda la emoción de un abrazo de Rin.

Había sido un milagro, recibir la noticia de que ambos serían enviados a Japón tan pronto cumplieran once años. Rin solo sonreía después de la confirmación de lo que llamaba su "profecía", Sousuke parecía exasperado.

Cuando aterrizaron, los recibió el aroma a agua salada y la calidez del sol. Creían que todo iba a salir bien.

. . . .

_No-me-olvides._

De verdad, como dijo Haruka, era curioso que Rin hubiese olvidado las flores que habían plantado a principios de ese año. En su defensa, quizá, estaba el hecho de que su cabeza estaba nublada por el licor y la sonrisa de Makoto y la mirada esperanzada de Haruka, no hacían nada para mejorar sus síntomas.

Decir que no le había puesto demasiado interés al nombre de las flores o a su posible significado, sería una terrible mentira. Rin se caracterizaba por ser cuidadoso en esas cosas, lo cual lo hacía tan bueno en su trabajo como todos decían que lo era. De todas maneras, se arrepentía un poco de haber recibido precisamente _ésas_ flores, que ahora le parecían tan ominosas.

Quizá debería prender un fuego en el jardín de Haruka. Sin querer. Seguro que Haruka no lo culparía.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando —dice Makoto, en tono serio—. No.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Estás pensando en algo extraño, lo sé.  
—No sabes nada.  
—Quizá.

Makoto mira hacia algún punto en el horizonte, más allá del jardín, más allá del pedazo de cielo que se ve a través de la cerca. Sus ojos se pierden en algún punto y allí se quedan, sin ganas aparentes de volver. Haruka apoya la el mentón en la palma de su mano, quizá consciente de lo que Makoto está mirando o de lo que ocurre en su cabeza.

Rin sólo quiere detener el tiempo. Para siempre. Quizá ese pensamiento sea alguna clase de paradoja, pero eso ahora no le importa, si pudiese lograr que el mundo se detuviera y quedarse allí, con Haruka y Makoto, en la tranquilidad de Iwatobi, rodeado de mar, sol y brisa. Si pudiera, si tan solo pudiera, lo daría todo.

. . . .

Todo lo que conocían era la organización, y ocho años los habían transformado en las armas perfectas, dedicadas a ajusticiar a criminales que se escapaban de la justicia ordinaria, aquellos a quienes ni siquiera la mano humana alcanzaba a tocar.

Sus apariciones alimentaban las leyendas de países enteros. Unos los veían como héroes, otros los veían como demonios; lo que todos tenían en común, era el respeto hacia las desconocidas figuras con poderes especiales, una especie de reverencia que se manifestaba de todas las maneras imaginables. Rin había visto templos enteros dedicados a venerarlos, y aunque era abrumador, había aprendido a no hacer caso de todo aquello.

Nunca se acostumbraría, sin embargo, al nombre que habían recibido él y sus compañeros. No era un nombre grande ni poderoso, pero escuchar la misma palabra en tantos idiomas, le había dado un sentido extraño, como si la simple mención fuese a invocar a uno de ellos. Los llamaban "Jueces", y cada vez que aparecían, vestidos de negro y con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, las expresiones de asombro se extendían por el público y no había quien los cuestionara. Su poder era más grande que el terrenal, y escapaba al entendimiento humano.

Y así como su poder escapaba al entendimiento humano, su presencia también debía hacerlo. De ahí que estuviesen obligados a vestir máscaras e idénticas capas negras; de ahí que las personas que hubiesen estado a menos de un metro de ellos perdían cualquier recuerdo de ellos al día siguiente.

Al llegar a Iwatobi, la única atadura de Rin era Sousuke, que hacia parte de los llamados Jueces, tal como él. La regla del olvido no aplicaba a él, así que no le preocupó demasiado seguir con su vida. Combinaba su trabajo con las caminatas por el pueblo y pronto sintió algo que lo llamaba, el espacio azul que se extendía por la playa parecía estar diciendo su nombre, y Rin le hizo caso. Se adentró en el mar y nadó, como si toda su vida hubiese estado allí. Se sintió como en casa, no le importó más la soledad, ni la falta de familia. Quizá, debería quedarse en Iwatobi un rato más.

Y fue allí donde conoció a Makoto, un chico más alto que él, de su misma edad. Tenía una cara amable y una voz calmada. Él fue el primero en hablarle, dedicándole un saludo inocente; Rin respondió sonriendo. Luego notó la presencia a su lado, un chico casi invisible, serio y que jamás lo miraba a los ojos; se llamaba Haruka, según Makoto.

Rin pensó que podía pasar un rato con ellos. Solo un ratito.

. . . .

Rin piensa que deberían hacer algo diferente. No lo dice al notar que eso sería como ponerle un punto definitivo y final a su historia, y aunque sabe que será así, que tan pronto el reloj marque las doce la última página se habrá escrito, está convencido que no decirlo lo hará más irreal, más lejano.

De manera que se deja caer sobre el _tatami_ y la mirada de Makoto se vuelve sobre él. Hay muchas cosas que quiere decirles, pero no puede poner ninguna en palabras, cada vez que quiere decir algo, las palabras se ahogan en su garganta y lo único que logra sacar es un sollozo. Y aun cuando logra sacar al menos una sílaba, la frase se desvanece, porque sabe que las palabras no lograrán transmitir todo lo que piensa.

—Rin, quiero hacerte una pregunta —le dice Makoto. Rin vuelve a sentarse, la seriedad en la voz de Makoto le impide hacer comentario alguno—. ¿Hay alguna regla?  
—Un millón —contesta Rin—. Bueno, no es literalmente _un millón_, pero si hay varias. ¿Por qué?  
—Quería saber… Si... Tú…  
—¿Por qué? —dice Haruka, completando la idea de Makoto—. ¿Por qué nos hablaste ese día en la playa? ¿Por qué fuiste a estudiar a Iwatobi? ¿Por qué insististe en armar un equipo para los relevos?  
—Demasiadas preguntas, Haru —contesta Rin.  
—¿Por qué? —pregunta Makoto y aunque Rin está mirando a Haru, sabe que ambos tienen la misma mirada triste, perdida, casi a punto de llorar.

_¿Por qué?_

Hasta el mismo Sousuke le había preguntado lo mismo, ¿por qué se había juntado con ellos? Haruka y Makoto eran ajenos a todo lo referente a la organización, dos ciudadanos comunes y corrientes y Rin les había hablado y ellos habían contestado. _¿Por qué?_

Quizá, piensa Rin y quizá lo dice, al ver la mandíbula de Makoto relajarse y las manos de Haruka descansar abiertas sobre la mesa; quizá, no quería estar solo. Quería ver más allá del enorme y frío edificio. Cuando había visto a la amable familia de Makoto, y a los calmados progenitores de Haruka, se había preguntado qué se sentiría tener algo así en su vida.

Se pregunta si su vida habría sido diferente de haber tenido un hermano mayor que la organización de hubiese llevado, en vez de él.

Y Rin tiene sueños, muchísimos sueños. Cuando sus pies tocan la arena, o cuando se lanza a una piscina compitiendo contra Haruka, o cuando simplemente se deja llevar por la corriente. Sueña con enormes multitudes gritando su nombre, viajes a través del mundo, medallas con su nombre inscrito en ellas. Rin se ve a sí mismo allí, compitiendo con lo que le apasiona y no ganándose la vida con lo que le han obligado a hacer, solo porque ha sido así por generaciones.

—¿Alguna vez…? ¿Algún día te librarás de eso? —pregunta Makoto, Rin lucha por distinguir su figura a través de las lágrimas y sin saber por qué, piensa en Sousuke.

Su amigo, el de toda la vida, que le había advertido de los peligros de crear vínculos con personas ajenas a la institución, ese mismo Sousuke que era serio e impasible, luchando incluso a pesar de una grave herida en su cuerpo, ese mismo que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra y no se atrevía romper ninguna. Sousuke, su amigo, había intentado escapar y lo habían traído de vuelta al cuartel general, con los ojos vendados y las manos y pies esposados, esa era la última imagen que Rin había visto de él.

Quizá podría escapar, pero no ahora, no sin Sousuke. Tampoco podría ocultarse con Haruka y Makoto. Por ahora, tendría que quedarse allí y esperar la oportunidad para huir.

. . . .

A pesar de haber tenido una asignación de trabajo en Australia por unos años, Rin volvió a Iwatobi como si nada hubiese sucedido. E Iwatobi también parecía estar igual.

Sólo Haruka y Makoto parecían haber cambiado, Makoto era más grande y corpulento, Haruka, por su parte, era un poco más bajo que Rin, pero había crecido de todas maneras.

Makoto le habló de una chica que estudiaba en la misma escuela, en primer año y era casi idéntica a él. Se llamaba Gou y, según le comentaba Makoto, había perdido a su padre unos años atrás en un accidente en el mar. Aparentemente, no vivía muy lejos de allí y cuando Makoto insistió para que la visitara, solo para asegurarse que fuera quien ellos creía que era, Rin se negó.

También se negó a conocer a los otros miembros del club de natación. Nagisa ya lo había olvidado y el tipo de gafas no le parecía interesante; tenía suficiente con ellos dos, aseguraba. Tanto Makoto como Haruka lo habían entendido y aunque Rin estaba seguro que el tema volvería a sus conversaciones más adelante, no lo hizo y tal vez, se sintió más tranquilo. Solo un poco.

Al año siguiente, durante la primavera, decidió contarles a ambos los verdaderos alcances de lo que hacía. Aunque ambos sabían que trabajaba para alguna clase de organización secreta, y que tenía alguna clase de habilidad especial; ninguno sabía _a qué _se dedicaba en realidad. Suponía que merecían saber la verdad y por si alguna vez algo le sucedía, quería que al menos dos personas en el mundo lo supiesen.

—Si les digo no lo olvidarán, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Sousuke. Su compañero levantó la mirada del libro que leía.  
—Nunca lo he intentado. ¿No quieres que te olviden? —. Rin negó con la cabeza.  
—Rin… —Sousuke le lanzó una mirada de reproche—. Normalmente, te olvidarían al cabo de una o dos semanas. Cuando regresaste de Australia…  
—Ambos me recordaban. Makoto no tanto, pero Haru sí. Estábamos en la piscina del antiguo club de natación y… Bueno, después de eso, me recordaron.  
—Ya veo. Quizá los jefes no los dejaron olvidar, porque sabían que volverías. Pero cuando te tengas que ir definitivamente…  
—Por eso quiero saber si hay una forma de que no me olviden. Nunca. Jamás. ¿Lo conoces?  
—No sé para qué quieres eso. Lo mejor es…  
—No me interesa qué es lo mejor, Sousuke.

Sousuke se había puesto de pie, para rebuscar algo entre sus cosas. Después de un rato de revolver, le entregó un pequeño sobre blanco.

—Alguien que conozco intentó esto. Dice que nunca lo olvidaron.  
—¿Alguien que conoces?  
—No soy yo. Y tampoco te voy a decir quién es.

Rin jugueteó con el sobre en su mano y tras darle las gracias a Sousuke, partió a la casa de Haruka. Después de escuchar los planes que tenían para el futuro, Rin abrió un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, dejó caer las semillas una a una y narró su propia historia.

. . . .

A veces, cuando está aburrido, Rin juega con fuego, literalmente. Esa fue la habilidad que recibió de la organización, el elemento que usa para juzgar y que se dice es sagrado. Poco a poco ha aprendido a usarla delante de Makoto y Haruka, para tareas mundanas, así ellos se han acostumbrado también al enorme abismo que los separa.

La llama danza entre sus dedos y Rin no deja de mirarla mientras piensa en qué responderle a Makoto: la verdad dura, una verdad a medias o una completa mentira. Quiere protegerlo, de alguna u otra forma, pero también sabe que no sería sano mentirle, hacerlo sufrir más.

—No me puedo librar de esto —responde al fin y la llama en su mano crece un poco, como para acentuar su respuesta.  
—Esa es una habilidad un poco sádica —comenta Haruka, tratando de desviar el tema.  
—Lo sé. Pero tenemos que trabajar con lo que nos dan.

La llama desaparece y con ella, la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Makoto. Rin quiere tomarlo de la mano, quiere tomarlos a ambos de la mano, decirles que todo estará bien, que mientras no descuiden la planta en el jardín él seguirá vivo en sus recuerdos. Que el vacío en sus corazones podrá ser llenado después, que el dolor en la herida se curara con una mirada al azul delicado, casi etéreo de los pétalos de las flores.

Rin cree, sinceramente, que mientras ellos piensen en él, su recuerdo jamás desaparecerá. Las flores, mientras sigan creciendo, sanas y fuertes, susurrarán su nombre con el viento y que cada ola del mar, que se escucha a lo lejos, traerá con ella el sonido de su risa. Lo cree fervientemente y cuando Makoto se sienta frente a la planta, acariciándola suavemente, con Haruka a su lado; está convencido que ellos también.

. . . .

La asignación para su nuevo trabajo, llega durante su cumpleaños número veinte. Unos años antes, el duro papel blanco le habría traído emoción, ganas de empezar una nueva aventura. Esta vez, solo trae miedo y tristeza. La certeza que un desastre está a punto de llegar.

El nuevo trabajo no es temporal, como el de Australia. Va a tener que irse definitivamente de Iwatobi, para establecerse en alguna ciudad de Europa, pues va a ser nombrado líder del escuadrón de Jueces que allí residen. Un enorme ascenso para alguien tan joven, comentaron los jefes; Rin sintió que algo dentro suyo dejaba de funcionar.

. . . .

La noche cae sobre Iwatobi. Según el reloj, faltan treinta y cinco minutos para la media noche y Rin no sabe cómo el tiempo pudo haber pasado tan rápido si estuvieron todo el día allí sentados, contemplando las flores de _no-me-olvides_ y solo moviéndose para comer o ir al baño.

Habían conversado bastante, reviviendo los recuerdos graciosos, los intentos de cocina de Makoto, la frustración de Rin y la paciencia casi cómica de Haruka. Hablaron de las competencias a escondidas en Samezuka, la negativa de Rin a pertenecer al club de natación y sólo nadar cuando estuviesen los tres. La fiesta de graduación de una de las compañeras de salón de Makoto, que había sido testigo de un par de escenas escandalosas durante la noche; esa misma noche, el mismo Makoto había dejado que Haruka y Rin lo convencieran para meterse al mar en medio de la noche, sin ropa.

Rin lee el mensaje de texto que le acaba de llegar, un recordatorio de parte de Sousuke, que le dice que ya está bien y le menciona que cuando den las doce, debe partir, sin importar qué.

No quiere irse, de nuevo quiere detener el tiempo y conservar lo que tiene para siempre. La forma en que su corazón parece agrandarse cuando los ve, la sonrisa que no duda en asomarse con las rarezas de Haruka, la calma al lado de Makoto. Quisiera quedarse, le encantaría quedarse.

—Quizá, mañana me olviden —murmura y delicadamente, enciende una pequeña fogata en medio de los tres. Si Haruka y Makoto lo escuchan, no dan muestras de ello, más bien, Makoto sigue enfrascado en una anécdota del invierno anterior, en la que Haruka no había estado presente, pues estaba en cama gracias a una gripe.

En uno de esos extraños milagros de la vida, cuando Makoto termina y ríe, Haruka también suelta una carcajada. En un segundo, saca su teléfono y toma una foto. Sonríe satisfecho con el resultado y les aconseja a los dos que es hora de irse a dormir.

Makoto lo abraza fuertemente y Haruka hace lo mismo, después de que Rin tomase la iniciativa. El camino hacia la habitación de Haruka es largo y lleno de silencio, Rin aún no encuentra las palabras para decirles lo que quiere, espera que las flores sean suficientes

Se sienta junto a ellos, mientras ambos caen dormidos y, cuando finalmente caen las doce, aparta el desordenado cabello de Makoto de su rostro y la punta de sus dedos roza la mejilla de Haruka. Es toda la despedida que necesita.

. . . .

Un corto descanso durante el sexto mes de su nuevo trabajo, le da una excusa para volver a Iwatobi. Algo le dice que debe volver, así como durante su niñez sintió que el mar lo llamaba. Se dice a sí mismo que es temporal, uno o dos días, quizá una semana, que es lo máximo que puede tardar. Alemania ha sido divertida, lo admite, pero el estrés de liderar un escuadrón tan grande y la soledad de sus días le han pasado la cuenta, y siente que debe cambiar de ambiente, así sea durante un corto rato.

Quince horas después, el calor primaveral de Iwatobi lo saluda como a un viejo amigo, Rin recorre las calles que hicieron parte de su infancia y asciende las colinas que antes recorría en una bicicleta, en una acelerada carrera con Haruka. Los vecinos barren el frente de sus casas y lo saludan con cortesía, la señora Tamura ya no lo llama "Rin-chan", pero le dedica una sonrisa amable de todas maneras y mientras asciende los escalones, se pregunta qué dirán Haruka y Makoto cuando lo vean.

Como es su costumbre cuando visita a Haruka, hace sonar el timbre tres veces. Es algo como una clave secreta que han creado, el primer sonido el largo, el segundo un poco más corto y el tercero, tan largo como el primero; y así, Haruka sabe que está allí, Makoto les había dado la idea y ambos la habían aceptado, alegremente.

Espera unos dos minutos, casi quiere entrar a la fuerza, pensando que Haruka está en el baño. Sin embargo, recuerda que desde que los padres de Haruka están viviendo fuera del país y han dejado su hogar a cargo de su único hijo de manera definitiva, Haruka se ha vuelto un poco más responsable, los suficiente como para hacerle pensar que puede sobrevivir por sí mismo.

Para Makoto no es tan seguro, así que, por si acaso, había decidido trasladarse a vivir con Haruka tan pronto empezara la universidad. Hasta el momento, no habían tenido ningún problema, Haruka había probado su capacidad de ser independiente y Makoto había aprendido varias cosas de él.

Y es el Makoto quien abre la puerta, entre disculpas y con la voz agitada. Tiene el cabello húmedo y unas gafas que están resbalando por el puente de la nariz. Rin espera un gritito de alegría, la voz emocionada de Makoto exclamando su nombre, lo que obtiene, es otra cosa.

—¿Sí?  
—Makoto —dice Rin. Makoto retrocede un poco, con expresión sorprendida.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Makoto —repite Rin, su voz tiembla un poco—. Soy yo, Rin.

La cabeza de Haruka se asoma por un lado y su voz resuena, firme y seria.

—Makoto, ¿quién es?  
—Soy yo, Rin —dice Rin, empieza a sentirse mareado, y no lo atribuye a haber repetido lo mismo varias veces.  
—¿Rin? —Haruka repite su nombre un par de veces, mordiendo el mango de un utensilio de cocina que lleva en la mano.  
—Lo siento —dice Makoto, rascándose la cabeza—. No conocemos a ningún Rin, ¿quizá te confundiste de casa? Aunque es raro que conozcas mi nombre, pero supongo que es bastante común —. Termina su frase con una risita apologética que hace que la sangre de Rin hierva de rabia y frustración.

Lo han olvidado. Las flores no han servido de nada, no sabe si Sousuke le ha mentido o si ni siquiera él sabía de la inefectividad del método. Sólo sabe que quiere gritar, llorar, sacudir a Makoto por los hombros y luego a Haruka, hasta que ambos recuerden.

—Lo… siento —susurra Makoto. Rin contiene la respiración, y espera que no haya empezado a llorar.  
—Quizá me equivoqué —responde Rin, tratando de imitar la risa de disculpa de Makoto. Se acomoda la gorra sobre su cabeza y suspira—. Perdón por hacerlos perder su tiempo.

—No te preocupes —dice Makoto y Rin siente su mirada sobre él mientras se aleja.

Antes de irse, se desvía por un estrecho camino, desde donde puede ver el jardín de Haruka sin dificultad. Cuidando no ser visto por los habitantes de la casa, se asoma por encima de la cerca y busca el lugar donde las flores estaban plantadas hace seis meses, cerca de la puerta de la casa, junto a un largo helecho.

Encuentra el helecho, y un montículo de comida para gatos bajo él y, justo a la derecha, donde las flores de _no-me-olvides _deberían estar, solo hay un espacio vacío.

Rin se deja caer en el suelo al ver el césped negro y chamuscado.

* * *

_Otras notas:_ \- Como siempre, tengo un título basado en una canción, esta vez, el turno es de _Deep Blue _de Scott &amp; Brendo. Aprovecho estas líneas para recomendar la versión instrumental de esa misma canción, que es tan al estilo de Free.

\- Y, bueno, pasando al AU; estuvo levemente inspirado en Code:Breaker, si alguien lo ha visto/leído, creo que reconocerá algunos elementos. De hecho, lo único que tomé de C:B fue el grupo de personas combatiendo criminales tras las sombras, y ya. De la misma manera, el nombre de la mamá de Rin tampoco es canon, no estoy segura si yo lo había usado antes o lo leí en otro fic.


End file.
